


1-800-666

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Copia and Papa III Are Not Related, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Copia, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: In which Terzo has a filthy mouth, and Copia is forced to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1-800-666

Terzo Emeritus was one of a kind. He inspired awe in the flocks like his eldest brother, he possessed the same charisma as the middle Emeritus brother, the current Papa, but his traits went far beyond these. He was a good listener when he wanted to be, he was spirited in doing what he loved (and who he loved), he was egotistical make no mistake, and he had the gift of a tender touch. Though he may have been a hopeless romantic, he was also a little shit, and nobody knew this better than his lover. Every time he had something important coming up, Terzo would tease Copia with something or other, leaving with a hard on or threatening to before a crucial moment.

Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator sat in the two chairs opposite Copia’s desk in his office. They had come to discuss the paperwork that needed to be done regarding the American name change of the band.

“It is abhorrent,” Sister said.

“It is only two letters,” Copia tried.

“It is heresy!” Nihil lifted a finger. “We have had this name for millennia! It is the name of the band of my father. My father’s father. My father’s father’s father—”

“Understood Papa, but in this day and age, there are other artists and musicians who bear similar trademarks. It is a complicated tightrope to walk.”

Interrupting his rebuttal, the phone on the edge of his desk started to ring. The tired Cardinal looked at it, pained. “Excuse me for a moment, hm?” He picked it up, expecting to hear a ghoul giving him bad news about some legal something or other, or a Sibling telling him his rats had gotten loose again. Instead, he was met with a honeyed voice.

“Guess who is imagining my lips around your cock?”

“Now is not the time,” Copia whispered.

Terzo’s lazy drawl came through. “If you hang up, you do not get to fuck me for a month. Masturbation and Siblings of Sin only.” Copia suppressed a whine. The Siblings were lovely of course, but nothing compared to Terzo’s delectable body and his talents in the bedroom.

“Fine.” He turned to Papa and Sister, putting on a smile. “Just a moment please, your Dark Excellencies. Very pressing business call.” Nihil looked less than impressed, but nodded. Sister Imperator bowed her head in acquiescence. Copia turned, tried to keep his voice hushed. “I am in the middle of a meeting. You do know there’s a 1-800 number for this right?”

“They don’t have your voice…” Copia could practically hear the smirk.

“My voice?” he repeated, and recovered from his blunder in front of his audience. “Ehh… perhaps it is the connection!” He smiled at the two in his office, who were still waiting expectantly.

“Yes, your voice,” Terzo murmured seductively. “It is so charming, so sexy to listen to. When I hear you speak to me in the throes of passion, it makes me so hard I could cum just from that alone.”

Copia let out a high pitched flurry of nervous laughter, and was glad for the desk covering his crotch. “Ah. Yes?”

Terzo chuckled. “Yes. In fact, I am stroking my cock right now in our bed.”

“You are?” Copia breathed, unable to respond with anything other than dumb questions.

“Mm. I have been stroking for fifteen minutes now, edging myself. I thought I would call you for the big finish.”

“How kind of you, yes.”

“It is so hard, Tesoro. So _big_. I am imagining your hands on me, on this big cock, your fingers deep inside me.” His voice rasped as he dropped a couple octaves. “Fist me, Cardinal.”

“Satanas mio,” Copia whined, and covered the receiver, looking up with an explanation. “It is a particularly difficult phone call.”

“So it would seem,” Sister deadpanned. Nihil just nodded knowingly.

“I have to deal with hard calls all the time.”

“Please do not use the word hard,” Copia told him with a sigh, and Terzo picked that up on the line.

“No? Very well. Thick. Swollen. _Throbbing_. Erect. D—”

“That is enough,” Copia snapped, and he heard Terzo moan at the hostility in his voice. “I mean… I have enough information on my end to do that, yes, thank you, thank you.”

“All that 'information' will fly from your head when I go down on you,” Terzo purred. Copia could feel the sweat start to prickle at his temples. “I want to taste you. I want to make you moan while you look down at me, on my knees for you. I love the taste of your cock, my Cardinal. I want to feel you cum down my throat and use my mouth for your pleasure, or splatter it all over the lips that part so readily for you.”

“That does sound more than adequate,” Copia managed out, digging the heel of his palm into the base of his stirring cock.

“Adequate? I am a god among men when it comes to sucking cock, fucking stronzo.”

“Very wondrous then, happy?” Copia growled. Terzo gave a delighted laugh.

“ _Praise_ me again, just like that. You know how I love to hear what a good boy I am.” Copia readjusted in his seat, picturing the way the youngest Emeritus brother arches and moans under such encouragement.

“What kind of call is this?” Nihil suddenly frowned.

“A very drawn out, painstaking one,” Copia said pointedly, “That I wish would _finish already_.”

“You want me to finish, eh?” Terzo teased on the other end. “Mmm. You want me to blow my load all over my chest and rub it across my nipples, Tesoro?”

It took everything in Copia’s power to keep his voice level. “Yes.”

“Then that is what I will do.” He heard a distinct groan, one of the ones that Terzo always devolves into when he’s close to an orgasm. He heard the sound of skin slapping, and a very animated, loud cry as Terzo obviously finished hard. 

“What was that noise?!” Nihil barked. Copia went beet red, and stuttered.

“Eh… eh Papa, do you have your hearing aid in today?”

Nihil went to angrily retort, but felt behind his ear. He gave a deflated sigh. “Ahh, I knew I forgot something.”

“Papa, you really do need to be diligent about these things,” Sister admonished, turning to him. “Despite your stubbornness, you are not as young as you used to be…” Copia used their distracted conversation to tune back into the phone call and catch the tail end of Terzo’s stream of lewd begging in Italian. He swallowed, pulled at his collar, and cleared his throat.

“Have you finished the… task for me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Terzo panted, and Copia heard infernal slurping noises. “And I taste _so_ good, cara mio.”

“Okay, that is very good. Bye!” Copia blurted, hanging up before he came in his pants. He didn’t care if he got punished for it at this point-- one graze of anything against his cock right now would make him blow.

“At last.” Sister put on a smile. “Shall we get back to business?”

With a frown, Copia noticed the door to Terzo’s office open down the hall. _So the shit had been in his office the whole time?!_ Terzo came out whistling, doing up the top two buttons of his shirt, and rapped on the door with the hand that wasn’t covered in cum. That one remained behind his back.

“Apologies for the interruption,” he said, bowing slightly. “Cardinal, a Sibling of Sin has brought something strange to my attention regarding your call log.”

Copia’s heart began to hammer. _He wouldn’t._

“Ah. Perhaps we could discuss it after my meeting?”

“He may discuss it now,” Nihil said shortly. Copia cursed his lover out, watching his lips curl into a grin. It was all going according to his plan, the devious fuck.

“Well. Imagine my confusion when she told me you had been receiving calls from, eh… _phone sex_ hotlines.”

“Really!” Sister cut in. Both she and Papa turned to Copia. Papa seemed more curious than anything, but Imperator was fuming.

“I told her it must be a mistake,” Terzo went on playfully, “But the proof was in the pudding, Cardinal.”

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Third,” Sister said, getting up to shake his hand. Now it was Terzo’s turn to have a small heart attack. His right hand was the one covered in his own spending. 

“Eh, I would shake your hand Sister, but I—” Sister didn’t listen, taking his right hand and shaking it herself. Terzo grimaced, and Sister Imperator looked him straight in the eye for a good solid ten seconds. Then she let his hand go, splaying her fingers in disgust.

“I hope you’re happy. I realize we preach lust in the Satanic Church, boys. But this?” She simply shook her head, walking out the door to wash up. Nihil quickly followed. He patted his son on the back with a snicker, before shooting Copia a scowl and taking his leave.

“Well. I do not think it will be _me_ tonight getting the punishment,” Copia said, pulling his gloves on, “If that was not punishment enough for you.”


End file.
